(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sterile, disposable infant nurser containing a measured amount of powdered infant formula, to which water is added for a single feeding. The nurser is completely self-contained, lightweight, compact and convenient, and a plurality of individual nursers can be packaged by vertical stacking in a sterile container with a replaceable lid for resealing. The capacities of individual nursers can be varied, e.g. from about 2 to about 10 ounces.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,451 to A. M. Allen discloses an infant nursing unit having a pliable disposable container bag and a reusable end closure comprising a rigid collar and a nipple attached thereto. The collar includes concentric neck and retaining ring portions, the neck portion entering an opening in the bag and the retaining ring encircling the opening, whereby the open end of the pliable bag may be clamped and sealed.
While the disposable container bag of the Allen patent is flexible and follows the volume of liquid therein as the liquid is nursed from the container, thereby avoiding ingestion of air by the infant, it is evident that the unit is inconvenient to use by reason of its extreme limpness which makes it non-self-supporting and hence not self-feeding. Such limpness could actually cause suffocation. Moreover, sterilization of the end closure is required for each feeding, and measuring of formula is necessary for each feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,874 to D. E. Dailey et al discloses a disposable infant nursing container comprising a plastic container body, a nipple-receiving opening therein, a nipple in the opening, and a removable cover over the nipple which holds it in retracted position prior to use. The upper portion of the container body is a generally spherical section of plastic material which may be thermoformed, vacuum molded, cast or blow molded. Concentric ribs are formed therein. The lower portion is of similar configuration but is of sufficient resilience to collapse inwardly as liquid is withdrawn during feeding.
For hospital use, the Dailey container may be provided with a measured amount of powdered infant formula, so that it is self-contained. However, the nipple assembly is not removable, so that water or formula can be added only by inserting a hollow needle through a cross-cut opening in the nipple. This is not well suited to home use.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. showing the background of the art in this field include 2,987,208; 2,956,702; 2,112,837; 3,294,268; 3,319,838 and 3,334,764. In general, these relate to disposable containers having reusable nipple assemblies.
It is evident from the above summary of the prior art that there has been no suggestion of a sterile, disposable, completely self-contained infant nurser adapted for home or hospital use which can be easily and conveniently filled with water, which is lightweight, vertically and horizontally compact, soft and flexible for easy handling, safe, non-breakable, and non-rollable on almost any surface.